


Столкновение

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Skinny!Steve, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды две Вселенных столкнулись - и произошёл небольшой Апокалипсис. На фоне всеобщего безумия Зимний Солдат спасает одного человека...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Столкновение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Брoдягa69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%91%D1%80o%D0%B4%D1%8F%D0%B3a69).



> Это подарок на День Рождения. Я очень старалась. Очень...

Когда произошло Столкновение, никто сначала не понял, что случилось. Были даже те, кто посчитал, что началась ядерная война, или же противник сбросил атомную бомбу.

Сначала это действительно было похоже на атомный взрыв – яркая вспышка, сжигающая всё и вся, ударная волна, которая сносила всё на своём пути… а потом…

…или это был огромный метеорит, врезавшийся в Луну на полной скорости? Потому что столкновение действительно было, но почему-то вместо одной Луны на небе их стало просто две.

Та же хрень случилась и с солнцем – видимо, из-за этого и был «атомный эффект».

После Столкновения было много жертв. Некоторые города просто стёрло с лица Земли, правда, потом…

Никто не понимал, что происходит. Почему города разрушались и искажались прямо на глазах. Казалось, что мир постепенно превращается в Зазеркалье, только такое – с кривыми зеркалами, склеившимися со своим отражением. К примеру, был дом – обычный такой, из красного кирпича, с белым заборчиком, а потом как будто от него отрезали половину – и вместо отрезанной приставили искажённую версию, созданную каким-нибудь буйным психом.

Когда из-под земли полезли зомбяки, этим уже некого было удивить. Выжившим стало просто по хрену, насколько психоделичный маразм происходит вокруг – тут бы просто выжить, не до удивления.

Подключившись к каналу растерзанного Щ.И.Т.а, Зимний Солдат выяснил, что на самом деле никакого Апокалипсиса не случилось. Хотя бы потому, что никто Всадников так и не засёк. А если серьёзно, то, если верить словам Беннера, просто произошло столкновение Вселенных. Случайное или нет, это тоже уже не имело значения, потому что гораздо важнее было узнать, как всё исправить. Если это вообще возможно.

Зимний к тому моменту уже несколько месяцев скрывался в Нью-Йорке. Он и сам не знал, на кой хрен его сюда притащило, но какое-то невнятное, дико мешающее чувство неясности, продолжало гнать его до самого Бруклина.

Когда снаружи случился глобальный пиздец, Зимний старательно вытирал пол притащившимся за ним Рамлоу. Это случилось в подвале старого дома – в маленькой комнатушке, которую Зимний уже начал считать своей. Он не собирался никуда возвращаться, ни в облажавшуюся Гидру, ни в грёбаный Щ.И.Т., руководство которого внезапно решило, что всё гидровское имущество должно теперь принадлежать Щ.И.Т.у.

В гробу он их всех видел.

А вот когда началось смещение миров… пришлось резко задуматься о том, как жить дальше.

Они с Рамлоу пришли к единодушному мнению, что сейчас как-то не до Гидры и её приказов. Самим бы выжить. Поэтому решили пока остаться здесь: дом хоть и едва не снесло взрывной волной, но старая кладка выдержала. Раньше всё-таки строили куда надёжнее, чем сейчас. На века, можно сказать.

За жратвой выползали по очереди, а потом старательно бинтовали раны, вправляли вывихи…

Зимний как-то уже и привык к тому, что делит **_свою_** законную комнату c командиром бывшего Страйка. С тем, кто раньше отвечал за функционирование Зимнего на заданиях. С тем, кто вообще не считал его человеком. «Актив» - так Зимнего Солдата называли в Гидре. Вещь. Вложение денег. Ценное имущество на балансе Гидры.

Рамлоу спал на брошенном на пол матрасе, с ним приходилось делить крошечную душевую, и терпеть торчащую из стаканчика вторую зубную щётку.

Зимний терпел.

Они почти не разговаривали, если только не приходилось рассказывать о том, что происходит снаружи, или что ещё удалось выяснить Щ.И.Т.у о Столкновении.

Иногда на канале связи раздавался голос Капитана Америки.

От этого голоса мурашки бежали по коже, целым табуном неслись от загривка к копчику.

Зимний ненавидел такие моменты. Был готов пойти убивать.

Рамлоу старательно делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Это в его же собственных интересах – не замечать.

Конечно, Зимний не дурак, он уже знал, всё знал – и о Капитане, и о Баки Барнсе. Вот только плевать он хотел с высокой колокольни на Барнса. И на Капитана.

Он просто хотел свою собственную жизнь.

Без обнулений.

Без заданий.

Без убийств.

Без грёбаной Гидры.

Пока у него получалось.

Этим утром была его очередь идти на вылазку. Зимний Солдат не боялся зомби, он знал, что их нечего бояться – эти суки чувствуют эмоции, а если ничего не чувствовать, то и тебя как будто бы нет. Мертвяки просто проползут мимо. Как их убивать, он тоже знал и активно этим пользовался.

На самом деле Зимний считал, что столкнулось не два мира, а гораздо больше. И теперешние законы природы как-то не укладывались в общепринятые рамки.

У Зимнего общепринятых рамок не было, у него не было стереотипов, а ещё – он очень быстро учился.

Поэтому ему было легче адаптироваться в новых условиях. Он быстрее находил преимущества и недостатки сложившейся ситуации. Он не боялся экспериментировать.

Вообще-то, дом, в котором он до Столкновения снимал свою комнату в подвале, сейчас опустел, и можно было бы подняться на любой этаж и выбрать абсолютно любую квартиру – лишь бы была относительно целой, а не разрушенной взрывной волной к чертям собачьим. Но он не хотел. Это было бы слишком похоже на мародёрство, да и собственная коморка казалась гораздо безопаснее.

Роднее, что ли.

Выбравшись из полуразрушенного здания, Зимний направился в сторону набережной – в последний раз там было менее оживлённо и оставался шанс найти жратву.

 

***

 

Брок Рамлоу уже третий час ждал возвращения Зимнего Солдата из очередной вылазки. Три часа – это не так много, если честно. По крайней мере, не в нынешних условиях. Но даже если Зимний задержится, нет смысла бежать сломя голову на его поиски – это просто самоубийство, а Брок себя самоубийцей не считал. Хватило и того, что за каким-то хреном ещё в самом начале он один влез в этот чёртов подвал, когда обнаружил Актива.

Зимний Солдат так просто не сдохнет, это всем известно. А уж тем более теперь.

Когда выяснилось, что при Столкновении Вселенная-вторженец начинает менять законы природы и по полной программе влиять на окружающий мир, Брок ни чуть не удивился, увидев однажды, что у Зимнего появился небольшой бонус: ему хватало одного прикосновения правой рукой и сознательного желания, чтобы превратить в ледышку всё, до чего дотронется раскрытой ладонью. Наверно, это такой сюрприз криокамеры всплыл.

Честно говоря, Брок больше переживал за себя. Ему пока не обломилось никаких сюрпризов от нового гибрида Вселенных, но обнаружить их очень не хотелось. Хватит и того, что есть. А то вон Щ.И.Т. кипишить начал, что у какого-то там чувака внезапно суперсила прорезалась неизвестного свойства. Ещё отловят и на опыты отправят…

В начале третьего дверь в подвал открылась, и в комнату буквально ввалился Зимний Солдат. На руках он держал какого-то тощего пацана.

\- Это что ещё за бонус? – Брок как раз закончил с приготовлением пасты, на третьего он вообще-то не рассчитывал.

\- Заткнись.

Зимний дотащил свою ношу до дивана и аккуратно сгрузил.

Брок не подходил, ему вполне хватало обзора и с расстояния.

Пацан был худой, как дистрофик, рубашка порвалась в клочья, и Зимний теперь старательно срезал это недоразумение, именуемое одеждой, со своей жертвы.

\- Аптечку давай, - скомандовал Зимний таким тоном, что перечить ему не хотелось совсем.

У пацана обнаружились раны на предплечьях, следы от укусов – им явно пытались пообедать мертвяки. Брок осторожно поинтересовался:

\- А он у нас тут не окуклится? Не хотелось бы с утреца начать пробежку по стенам.

\- Не окуклится. Меньше в «ящик» пялься, Рамлоу, тот на самом деле зомбирует. А эти не заразные. Они всего лишь побочный эффект. В наших природных условиях не размножаются.

У пацана были светлые – сейчас грязные, в копоти – волосы с какой-то старомодной стрижкой, тонкие руки, острые ключицы. Всё лицо было в саже, не разглядеть, на кого вообще похож. Тощая, впалая грудь с выпирающими ребрами.

Маленький рост, общая какая-то болезненность и недокормленность и отношение Зимнего к пацану очень настораживали Брока.

Потому что в памяти вертелось что-то такое, что он просто обязан был вспомнить, но никак не получалось.

Сам Зимний тем временем занимался ранами своего найдёныша: уже сбегал в ванную, набрал воды, а теперь старательно смывал с бледного измождённого тела копоть и кровь.

Брок молчал.

Раскладывал пасту по тарелкам… задумчиво почесал затылок и разделил на три порции – третью оставил в кастрюле. Нарезал помельче последнюю сосиску, насыпал в тарелки с пастой.

Наблюдал за Зимним – и молчал.

А зачем спрашивать, когда и так становится ясно, что происходит.

Либо у Зимнего всё-таки поджарило мозги капитально и теперь началось замещение, либо…

В любом случае, судя по всему, придётся смириться с наличием третьего рта, который тоже придётся кормить.

Брок рассеянно постучал вилкой по тарелке. Кажется, у них оставалось что-то сладкое – то ли тростниковый сахар кубиками, то ли варенья на донышке… Если у пацана истощение – ему это будет необходимо.

Но если подозрения Брока оправдаются… у парня может оказаться нехилый такой сюрприз в виде сахарного диабета. А ещё астмы и целого списка всякой херни до кучи.

Он наконец-то сообразил, что за мысль заскреблась в черепушке, едва он увидел Зимнего с этим заморышем на руках.

Нехорошая мысль, на самом-то деле.

Потому что если это замещение…

…лучше бы этому быть замещением. Это хотя бы пережить можно – после обнулений и не с таким сталкивались.

А вот второго Зимнего получить довеском не хочется.

В конечном итоге, Брок спросил:

\- Ты жрать вообще собираешься? Всё остынет.

\- Погоди.

Зимний перевязал последний найденный укус – на самом запястье заморыша, нахмурился, видимо, понимая, что там явно серьёзное повреждение. Хорошо если связки целые.

И только после этого соизволил пойти отмыть руки от крови и лекарств и сел за стол.

Примерно через минуту молчаливого пережёвывания Зимний выдал:

\- Он будет жить здесь.

Брок скептически посмотрел на него:

\- А ты уверен, что он захочет?

\- А мне плевать, захочет или нет. Он останется, - Зимний изучил наколотый на вилку кусочек сосиски. – Ещё мясо есть?

\- Нету. Последнее, что было.

\- Принесу.

Пожав плечами, Брок продолжил есть. А что ещё он может сказать? Что неплохо бы грабануть аптеку и раздобыть инсулин? И вообще было бы замечательно узнать, какой тип диабета им ожидать, прежде чем пичкать жертву внезапного интереса Зимнего хоть какими-то лекарствами?

\- У него могут быть близкие, - снова начал Брок.

\- Нет у него никого, - отрезал Зимний и потянулся за чашкой с растворимым кофе.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Если б были, он бы один посреди улицы в полуобморочном состоянии не валялся.

\- Обстоятельства разные могут быть, я вот тоже… один. Пока.

Теперь уже Зимний скептически посмотрел на Брока:

\- Ну да, а на самом деле ты у нас глубоко семейный, с кучей детей и вообще прямо сейчас сюда ввалится Гидра всем составом, так?

\- Ты меня понял, не передёргивай. Родные могут быть где угодно и по какой угодно причине.

\- У него все соседи, как ты говоришь, «окуклились». От какой-то миссис Саммерс он пытался отбиваться, а она уже начала его жрать, - Зимний обернулся, посмотрел на диван, удостоверился, что его заморыш всё ещё дышит. – Руку жалко. Правая.

Брок понял, о чём речь, и помрачнел.

Значит, в мире-вторженце случился зомби-апокалипсис аккурат перед Столкновением. При смещении миров заражение остановилось. Значит, до этого кто-то додумался, и две – или сколько там на самом деле – вселенных слепили в одну искусственно.

А ещё это всё значит, что нет у Актива никакого замещения на фоне стресса. Потому что Брок знал только одного заморыша, у которого в соседях была «миссис Саммерс». Правда, было это дико давно. Так давно, что уже и неправда.

Вот только сам Зимний ещё ничего не понял.

 

Когда заморыш очнулся – началось самое веселье. Он забился в угол дивана и молча уставился на Брока и Зимнего. Ну, правильно, два здоровых небритых мужика, подвальное – пусть и жилое – помещение без окон. Что ещё на ум может прийти? Особенно если у тебя такая донельзя смазливая рожа.

Хотя Брок подозревал, что у заморыша совсем другое представление о себе: историю учить всё-таки приходилось, и выводы были далеко не утешительные.

Хотелось побиться головой об стол, за которым Брок пытался спаять две схемы и плату, чтобы починить неведомую хуйню, принесенную Зимним из очередной вылазки. Тот выложил раздолбанную железяку на стол с таким видом, будто миллион баксов приволок. Потом добавил, что эта хуйня должна отпугивать от дома мертвяков. Если они, конечно, смогут её починить.

Сам Зимний сидел на полу и чистил винтовку.

Между прочим, расположился он со своей винтовкой на матрасе Брока.

\- Как рука? – первое, что спросил у заморыша Зимний.

На что тот не ответил, но в ужасе прижал перебинтованную руку к груди и тут же отдёрнул её – будто обжёгся. Потом заозирался по сторонам, выискивая…

Так, понятно.

Брок серьёзно предупредил:

\- Я бы не советовал отпиливать её – тебе же самому ещё пригодится. И потом, если следовать твоей логике, тебя всего пилить придётся. Не поможет.

И гаденько улыбнулся.

Зимний только молча глянул на Брока, но промолчал.

\- С-сколько я… - начал заморыш, но снова уставился на свою руку.

От резких движений, видимо, она стала болеть – и сразу стало видно, как затряслось запястье.

Заморыш побледнел.

Хлопнется в обморок или нет? Если верить учебникам, там всё было очень и очень запущено… вплоть до проблем с болевым порогом.

Брок наконец пожал плечами:

\- Сутки. Не боись, если бы тебя заразили, ты бы давно уже нами пообедал.

Вот теперь заморыш точно был недалёк от обморока.

Зимнему, видно, надоело наблюдать этот цирк, поэтому он просто сказал:

\- Сходи умойся и садись жрать.

 

***

 

Зимний Солдат прекрасно понимал, что с его находкой всё будет очень даже не просто. Проблем огребёт по полной программе – взять хотя бы то, что у этого пацана явное недоедание. Его откармливать надо, чтобы на ногах стоял и ветром не сдувало.

Почему-то в памяти – и без того жутко дырявой, похожей на дуршлаг - всё время всплывал сахарный диабет, но, понаблюдав за своей находкой первые сутки, Зимний пришёл к выводу, что волноваться не о чем. Кроме сильного истощения организма, других клинических признаков не наблюдалось: ел пацан нормально, воду пил без перегибов, в обморок не падал.

К слову о еде, теперь Зимний старательно набивал потрёпанный холодильник всякими полуфабрикатами, полки в его скромной кухне просто ломились от всевозможных круп и макарон, даже две банки джема удалось раздобыть.

Рамлоу он запретил экономить на еде под страхом смерти.

Тот только выматерился, но возражать не стал.

На самом деле, с едой всё стало относительно спокойно, когда Зимний случайно наткнулся на склад магазина, заваленный обломками рухнувшего небоскрёба. Местные, те, кто выжил, до него добраться не могли, потому что без бульдозера простому смертному там не влезть – две здоровенных плиты перекрыли проход.

А вот у Зимнего была его левая рука – с её помощью он сумел расчистить себе путь к двери склада, но оставлять туда свободный доступ не стал.

Он плевать хотел на выживших, пусть хоть все перемрут разом, важнее почему-то был именно найденный пацан.

Которого, к слову, звали Стив. Совсем как Капитана Америку. Но эту дурацкую мысль Зимний прогнал ещё с самого начала, а потом и вовсе забыл.

Рука у Стива заживала хуже всего. Запястье в месте укуса то и дело начинало кровоточить, тряслось, плохо слушались пальцы.

Зимний уже подумывал, а не собрать ли его подопечному приличный протез… но потом вспоминал, какое тонкое у Стива запястье, какие хрупкие кости. И понимал, что никаким протезом не спасти эту красоту.

А ведь Стив и правда был красивым. Именно этой своей хрупкостью, кажущейся беззащитностью… хотя смотрел на всех волком и был готов броситься в драку в любой момент – хоть с Рамлоу, хоть с самим Зимним. И плевать хотел, что его живо скрутят и уложат мордой в подушку.

Зимний уже сказал, что если увидит на этой тощей тушке синяки, Рамлоу не поздоровится. Тот фыркнул, делая вид, что ему по хуй все эти угрозы, но явно стал осторожнее, пытаясь утихомирить пацана снова, когда у того срывало крышу.

А крышу у Стива срывало часто.

Он на дух не переносил чужие прикосновения. Не то чтобы к нему часто прикасались, но повязки-то менять надо, иначе нагноения не избежать. Особенно в повреждённом запястье.

Шарахался от самого Зимнего, когда тот подсаживался ближе.

А по вечерам начиналась одна и та же проблема: как уложить Стива туда, куда полагается.

Хоть и тощий, он умудрялся отбиваться, ужом выскальзывал из рук – даже если держать его левой – и почти рычал на Зимнего, заявляя, что лучше будет спать на голом полу, или пусть Рамлоу сваливает со своего матраса.

Зимний этого не любил.

Он предпочитал, чтобы Стив был в безопасности. А места для сна, безопаснее чем на диване под боком у Зимнего Солдата, просто не бывает. На полу ещё застудится, потом лечи его от какого-нибудь воспаления… А Зимний – тёплый.

Рамлоу, конечно, тоже тёплый, но Зимний ему не доверял.

Очень часто Зимний ловил себя на мысли, что считает Стива своим.

Точнее, не так. Что Стив всегда был его, т.е. судя по всему, принадлежал Зимнему?

Покопавшись в своей памяти, Зимний Солдат раз за разом возвращался к той информации, которую получил о Капитане Америка. Там было что-то похожее, только в другом контексте. Да и сам Капитан постоянно напирал на то, что «Баки – его друг». Это «его» дико напрягало Зимнего. Он никому не хотел принадлежать. Хотел свою собственную жизнь, безо всяких там «мой», «наш», «гидры» и прочих.

Но вот думать о Стиве «мой» ему очень нравилось.

И возвращаться домой, зная, что там его ждёт один злой и недовольный пацан, тоже нравилось. Кстати, теперь действительно это было возвращением именно домой, а не просто в свою комнату. Пусть и собственную.

К Стиву хотелось прикасаться, хотелось его рассматривать. Гладить. Кормить. Знать, что Стив – в безопасности.

И никуда не отпускать. А то ещё сбежит, с него станется. Потом ищи, какой зомбяк опять попытался его сожрать.

Потерять Стива очень не хотелось.

Через неделю пребывания под присмотром Зимнего Стив немного успокоился. Не сказать, что смирился со своим положением, но, по крайней мере, стал нормально воспринимать – т.е. не дёргался – когда Зимний правой рукой осторожно убирал упавшую ему на глаза чёлку. Правой рукой – потому что было приятно касаться щеки Стива. Тот всегда отводил глаза и очень красиво… смущался? Наверно, это называется смущением.

А вот рука у него всё ещё заживала плохо. Хотя она и перестала кровоточить, дрожь никуда не ушла. И пальцы по-прежнему слушались плохо.

Зимнему было очень жалко, что так получилось. Полное ощущение, будто он провалил какую-то очень важную миссию. Поэтому он по ночам, когда Стив всё-таки засыпал у него под боком, брал эту истерзанную руку и прижимал к своей щеке, надеясь, что тепло поможет быстрее вылечить травму. Иногда целовал кончики дрожащих пальцев. Зимнему нравилось чувствовать их на своих губах.

 

***

 

Починить ту хреновину, которая должна отпугивать мертвяков, им всё-таки удалось. Теперь было проще выходить из дома, не возникало опасений, что очередной трупак пролезет в подвал за свежим мясом.

Брок даже какое-то облегчение почувствовал на этом фоне.

Ещё большим облегчением стала новость, услышанная на канале Щ.И.Т.а, что они нашли виновника случившегося бардака, и теперь есть возможность окончательно разобраться с распоясавшимися зомби. Правда, разъединить две вселенных обратно вряд ли получится, потому что «при Столкновении произошли слишком сильные повреждения» и всякая научная чухня. Брок не вникал.

Ему вполне хватало того, что теперь зомбяками займётся Щ.И.Т.

А тут и без зомби проблем хватало.

Для них с Зимним стал полной неожиданностью один момент.

Оказывается, их заморыш не просто остался без правой руки – судя по всему восстановить её без серьёзного медицинского вмешательства не получится – но ещё и обзавёлся собственным бонусом. Наверно, так нынешнее мироздание попыталось компенсировать нанесённый ущерб.

У Стива проявился телекинез. Очень ограниченный по площади воздействия, с определёнными условиями использования, но… почти ювелирный по своим свойствам.

Кажется, в Гидре такое называли тактильным телекинезом – это когда одарённый прикасался к предмету и мог на него воздействовать.

У Стива эта хрень обнаружилась случайно.

Брок тогда вернулся из своей вылазки, Зимний заперся в душе, а их заморыш…

…сидел за кухонным столом и пытался искалеченной рукой собрать из старого газетного листа кораблик. Сначала пытался двигать пальцами, а потом застыл – как будто глядя куда-то внутрь себя – и под его дрожащими пальцами бумага сама стала сворачиваться под нужными углами. Всё это происходило медленно, осторожно…

Но у Брока просто волосы встали на загривке дыбом.

Не хотелось бы ощутить подобное на себе, если честно.

А потом выяснилось, что Зимний уже знал об этом.

Сюрприз, Рамлоу! Не хрен расслабляться.

 

Заморыш не пытался экспериментировать на чём-то, плотнее и больше бумажного листа. Казалось, что он и сам боится собственного внезапного дара.

Но Брок уже продумывал, как бы можно было натаскать пацана, как можно использовать такой дар, там же такие, на хрен, возможности! Даже его руку… руку самого Стива можно попытаться вылечить с помощью его же дара.

Хотя… если вылечить травмированную конечность, не пропадёт ли дар?

Впрочем, Зимний сразу пресёк все попытки Брока использовать своего заморыша не по назначению.

Хм, а вот на самом деле интересно, какое у пацана назначение? С точки зрения Зимнего, конечно.

 

Когда однажды Зимний явился с кучей травм и отказался рассказывать, что случилось, стало ясно, что повреждена ещё и его бионическая рука.

Броку хотелось побиться головой о стену.

Ну, в самом деле, кто ещё может так уделать непобедимого Зимнего Солдата и при этом не получить сосульку в собственный зад?

Только грёбаный капитан Америка, мать его.

Где чинить эту чёртову конечность, не приходило в голову совершенно.

А потом подошёл Стив, сел на диван рядом и заставил Зимнего развернуться к нему лицом. Коснулся искалеченной рукой бионического протеза…

…и начались чудеса.

На починку руки «изнутри» ушло несколько дней, но заморыш умудрился даже выпрямить вмятины.

От Брока требовалось только кормить обоих вовремя и не забывать отправлять спать.

 

Возможно, прошло уже месяца три, или даже четыре – никто не считал, какой, на хрен, смысл?

Но их странная жизнь постепенно устаканилась.

Мертвяков на улице почти не осталось, а если кто и забредал, то Зимний разбирался с вторженцами лично. Достаточно было просто заморозить этих тварей, превратив в сосульку, а потом – разбить. Легко и просто. А ведь раньше приходилось отрубать головы.

Стиву разрешили выходить на улицу – с его здоровьем солнце было просто необходимо. Хоть сразу два, хоть по отдельности.

Откуда-то снова появились соседи, и можно было видеть расчудесную картинку, как их заморыш помогает то чинить подъезд, то убирать двор – или то, что от двора осталось…

Брок предпочитал перед гражданскими не отсвечивать.

В Гидру он не собирался возвращаться – ещё чего. Сейчас набирались команды зачистки, чтобы избавить город от мертвяков окончательно, и вроде платили неплохо. А после Нью-Йорка можно будет податься дальше – Земля большая, тварей на всех хватит.

Иногда Брок внимательно следил за бывшим Активом Гидры – вспомнит, нет?

Но Зимний Солдат так и не вспомнил. Самого главного не вспомнил: что подобранный им пацан – да какой на хрен пацан? двадцать с лишним лет парню – и есть будущий Капитан Америка. Только немного другой. В смысле, из другой вселенной, где ещё не было ни Эрскина, ни сыворотки…

Если честно, то… будь такая возможность, Брок и сам влюбился бы в этого заморыша. Дело ведь отнюдь не в физических данных.

Он видел, как млел Зимний при виде своего Стива – насколько это вообще возможно для Зимнего. Как собственнически прижимал его к себе.

Интересно, где у этого Стива Роджерса его собственный Баки Барнс?

 

Брок всё реже появлялся дома: команды зачистки почти не знали выходных. Однажды он вернулся – и застал этих двоих целующимися на диване.

Зимний опрокинул Стива назад, почти подмял под себя, а искалеченную праву руку отвёл ему за голову, сжимая запястье левой рукой.

А потом в тишине раздалось задыхающееся:

\- Баки…

Вот только Зимний никак на это не отреагировал, принял как должное.

Брок почувствовал себя лишним и как можно тише вышел на улицу.

Дико хотелось курить.

Он понимал, что рано или поздно это случилось бы, вот только всё равно оказался не готов.

На улице заметно похолодало, а утром и вовсе выпал первый снег.

Минут через пять раздался скрип открывшейся двери, и сзади подошёл Зимний:

\- Не хрен яйца на улице морозить. На стол уже накрыто, остынет всё.

\- Ты уверен? – Брок только хмыкнул.

\- В чём именно? Что сейчас на улице холод собачий, а ты строишь из себя обиженного героя-любовника?

Смеяться хотелось до дрожи. Брок выдохнул облачко пара и тихо спросил:

\- Давно?

\- Только что. Доволен?

\- Я через месяц в Луизиану с парнями из команды зачистки…

\- …постреляешь мертвяков и вернёшься, я в курсе. Или ты ждёшь, когда Стив тебя за ручку за стол усадит? – Зимний нехорошо прищурился.

Брок всё-таки засмеялся.

Эти два придурка, видимо, просто не в состоянии разобраться со своими проблемами без непосредственного участия Рамлоу.

Ну вот как их не любить, скажите?

**Вместо эпилога**

 

Первые месяцы в Луизиане казались каким-то кошмаром, но человек ко всему привыкает быстро – и к тучам комаров, и к невыносимо высокой влажности, и даже – к зомби-аллигаторам.

Если в Нью-Йорке до всякой швали эта дрянь не успела добраться, то в Луизиане и не такого добра хватало.

Первое время было на самом деле тоскливо. Казалось, что там, дома – надо же, тот крошечный подвал уже стал домом – осталось нечто настолько важное, что не получалось даже толком дышать.

А потом какой-то мудак научил Зимнего отправлять смс.

Нет, ну, понятно, кто научил, но это мелочи.

После первой недели в болотной грязи, уставший и злой как чёрт Брок получил своё первое сообщение:

«Стив приволок домой кота. Сказал, что если ты до Рождества не вернёшься назад, мы сдадим твой матрас кому-нибудь другому».

Брок не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

Это было так похоже на Роджерса… и так не похоже на Зимнего. Может, это и не он вовсе отправлял смс?

Отвечать Брок тогда не стал. Впрочем, он никогда не отвечал на эти сообщения.

Дожди шли целыми днями, команде удалось зачистить целую деревушку, брошенную жителями сразу же, едва на местном кладбище мертвецы стали подниматься из могил.

На самом деле не так страшны старые захоронения, как сюрпризы с «обратной стороны» - то, что приволокло с собой Столкновение из мира-вторженца.

С местных кладбищ уходили на своих только совсем свежие, едва похороненные трупы, которым ещё и суток не было. А вот подарочки из другого мира свалились разом и совершенно неожиданные. Порой даже сложно было представить, откуда вообще могла возникнуть такая красота.

Ладно, зомби-аллигаторы – с ними всё ясно. А вот зомби-змеи? Или зомби-черепахи? Называется, добро пожаловать в зверинец Амбреллы!

После очередного трудового дня он получал смс:

«Стив решил податься в медицину. Да в нашем районе даже больниц нет!»

Помнится, Брок тогда хмыкнул. Действительно, больниц там не было – после Столкновения даже аптек почти не осталось.

А потом команда зачистки дошла-таки Нового Орлеана.

Сказать по совести, то, наверно, нет больше ни одного такого города, где расплодилось бы столько ходячих мертвецов. Видимо, в том мире-изнанке, откуда вся эта нечисть повылезала, опустели буквально все кладбища.

Хотя, наверно, с Новым Орлеаном в этом плане может потягаться Париж – там тоже хватает свалок трупов. Очень старых.

Брок тоже просёк эту фишку с эмоциями, и даже научился избавляться от них. Не всем это удавалось, из-за чего в команде первое время постоянно обновлялся состав. Но в итоге образовался довольно прочных костяк.

Кто бы знал, как сильно Брок скучал по своим парням из Страйка. Ведь если бы всех удалось снова собрать вместе – никакой зомби-апокалипсис не был бы страшен. Им с ребятами и не такое дерьмо разгребать приходилось.

Время от времени приходилось помогать местным – кому починить крышу, кому разгрести завалы перед дверями дома… дел в любом случае хватало по горло.

Когда случилось наводнение, приходилось эвакуировать.

Брок ходил злой, мокрый, уставший… но, как ни странно – счастливый.

Он мог встать прямо под дождём и задрать голову вверх, глотая капли дождя и глупо улыбаясь.

Кажется, это называется свободой.

В один из вечеров в баре к нему пристала хорошенькая креолка, лет двадцати, пожалуй, а может, и того младше. Не имело значения.

Вот только посмотрев ей в глаза, Брок почему-то вспомнил, какими глазами Зимний смотрел на него, когда пришло время уезжать.

Девочка так и не поняла, что случилось. Обиделась даже. А у него просто не было сил.

Это не его дом, вот и всё.

Тем вечером не было никаких смс.

 

В конечном итоге, даже у самого ярого борца с нежитью однажды заканчиваются силы. Совсем. Начальство решило, что пора дать команде небольшой отдых, а на их место отправить новеньких. Набором в эти спецгруппы занимался всё-таки не абы кто, а люди из ВС. Всё официально, честно и открыто, финансировалось через Министерство обороны.

Хотя самому Броку это всё было до лампочки.

До Рождества он так и не успел вернуться – они с парнями как раз проводили крупную операцию по зачистке нескольких улиц в районе Французских кварталов. Некоторые из ребят тогда клялись, что больше ни один ужастик в жизни смотреть не будут.

А потом погиб Кейт.

Так получилось, никто не был виноват. Просто прогнившие доски старого дома проломились под весом здорового мужика…

…и того сожрали за считанные секунды.

Хоронить было нечего.

Поэтому домой вместо цинкового гроба отправили старую фляжку, которую Кейт всегда таскал с собой, но тем утром просто забыл в комнате общаги.

Брок ненавидел, когда происходило такое, и всё время думал, что с его парнями из Страйка такого точно не произошло бы – он просто не допустил… но потом вспоминал, что Страйка давно нет, многие на самом деле погибли при запуске тех грёбаных хеликэрриеров… а сам он – не командир команды зачистки.

Никто не виноват. Серьёзно.

Вечером того дня пришла очередная смс, но Брок её не видел.

Только через несколько дней, когда всё-таки появилась возможность спокойно проверить входящие, он прочёл:

«Нам тебя очень не хватает».

Иногда он думал, что Зимний – чёртов телепат.

 

Когда всё-таки получилось вернуться в Нью-Йорк, Брок сначала прошёлся по всем необходимым кабинетам, отметился, что живой, сдал стопку рапортов и отчёты. Подтвердил, что родным Кейта нечего предоставить для похорон, кроме той самой фляжки.

Уставший и измотанный, он вернулся в Бруклин, в тот самый дом, где прожил столько времени бок о бок с бывшим Активом Гидры, самим Зимним Солдатом.

Двор к этому времени уже расчистили от обломков, расколотый асфальт отремонтировали. Сам дом… левое его крыло так и осталось нежилым, но по всему периметру были натянуты предупреждающие жёлтые ленты – скоро эту часть дома просто разберут.

Как ни странно, город оживал.

Брок стоял под самыми окнами, смотрел на снег, серебрящийся в свете двух лун. Ему так не хватало там, в Луизиане, простого снега, падающего с тёмного неба мелкой крупкой. Здесь наконец-то можно было дышать полной грудью, не давясь от невыносимой влажности, застывшей в воздухе.

А ещё – под ногами не норовила прошмыгнуть мелкая недобитая нечисть.

Брок думал, что будет, если он вот прямо сейчас войдёт в дом и спустится по узкой лестнице в подвал, откроет дверь в ту самую комнатушку…

Ему всегда не давала покоя мысль, с чего Зимний так вцепился в эту коморку, ведь мог же снять что-то более приличное…

Но, видимо, дело было в чём-то совершенно другом.

Может быть, это было как-то связано с той, прошлой жизнью, ещё до войны. Сложно сейчас сказать.

Он всё-таки решился. В конце концов, если его пошлют, он всегда может вернуться на 34-ю улицу, где у него есть своя собственная квартира… если тот дом, конечно, ещё существует. Кажется, Брок давно уже не выбирался за пределы Бруклина по-человечески.

Когда он вошёл в узкий коридор и прислушался, из комнаты не доносилось ни звука, хотя свет горел – приглушённый свет ночника.

Аккуратно сняв с ног обувь и оставив сумку прямо на полу, он вошёл в комнату – и замер.

Зимний Солдат спал прямо за столом, сложив на нём руки, а рядом лежал телефон.

Роджерса нигде не было видно.

Брок не успел сделать и шага, когда Зимний внезапно проснулся – и ураганом оттеснил его к стене, прижал, надавив левой рукой на горло… моргнул.

\- Эй, приятель, это я, - прохрипел Брок, пытаясь поднять руки.

Зимний снова моргнул, а потом зло выдохнул:

\- Ты, сука, не ответил ни на одно сообщение!

Оправдаться Броку не дали.

Хватка на горле ослабла, но его тут же прижали к стене уже всем телом, а потом – Зимний жёстко впился губами в губы Брока, не давая вдохнуть.

Вот это, блядь, приём после долгой разлуки.

 

Лёжа на продавленном диване и глядя на чистый дощатый пол, Брок увидел того самого кота – чёрный, как уголь, кошак сидел под одним из стульев и смотрел прямо ему в глаза, не мигая.

\- И как зовут этого красавца? – поинтересовался Брок у зимнего, растянувшегося на другой стороне дивана.

\- Рамлоу, - хмыкнул тот. – Если бы ты ответил на чёртову смску, у тебя был бы шанс убедить Стива дать коту другое имя.

Брок рассмеялся так, что сложился буквально пополам.

Отдышавшись, он вдруг тихо спросил:

\- А где сам… Стив?

Зимний сладко зевнул, забросил ему на грудь свою тяжеленную бионическую руку, и сонно ответил:

\- На дежурстве в хирургии. Латает очередного спасителя человечества… какой-то придурок влез на строительный склад и решил погреться. Вытащивший его пожарный заработал осколочное ранение в грудь – там была строительная взрывчатка.

Вот так вот…

Каждый нашёл себе место в этой жизни. Даже заморыш из другого мира, подобранный Зимним.

Даже сам Зимний, если судить по тому, что на столе рядом с телефоном лежали экзаменационные листы, подписанные именем Джеймса Барнса.

Снова сладко зевнув, Зимний подтащил Брока к себе поближе и сказал:

\- Спи. Стив обещал, что придёт завтра после обеда. Он так и не простил тебе испоганенное Рождество. 

23-24.09.2014


End file.
